


Sydney

by Hekmugi



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Short, Slow Dancing, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekmugi/pseuds/Hekmugi
Summary: A tiny, musically-inspired bit of fluff I wanted to push out for Valentine's Day. A little late but oh well.Song: Sydney by Caravan Palace
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Sydney

Mao Mao drew his cape around himself, hiding his exposed body within the thick fabric. The night was calm for the most part, but the occasional blast of wind shuddered its way through the forest floor. The minuscule fire did little to warm him up, but nonetheless was tended to with diligence. The night was long, yet he did not feel tired. The moon was full and bright, surrounded by the multitude of stars that were free of light pollution. This kind of night had always been restless, but at least for this night he had a companion. His deputy lay nestled against a log, watching the fire with the same distant interest.

The occasional noises of the forest prompted his ears to shift, but there was no discernible threat this far out. It seemed that the two of them were the only creatures awake at this hour.

As Mao Mao's gaze remained fixed on the fire, his vision began to drift beyond. His eyelids rolled upwards, giving sight to the shadows of the flickering lames. They seemed to dance around the edge of the clearing in an alien cadence. It was a mild amusement, but enough to distract his mind.

"Mao..." Badgerclops said at length, letting out a huff as he raised himself to a sitting-up position. "You see something?"

"The fire," Mao Mao muttered, drawing a paw from beneath his cape. "The shadows look like they're dancing."

"Hm," Badgerclops said, witnessing the spectacle. He nodded his head, settling into a rhythm. A claw poked upwards, swinging to the left and right. He looked back to the Sheriff, a smile appearing at the corners of his mouth.

"What?" Mao Mao asked, glancing to his deputy.

"Wanna join 'em?"

The Sheriff raised an inquisitive eye. "What, the shadows?"

Badgerclops pushed himself to his feat, bending his knees as he nodded. A song was forming within his mind. He began to hum haunting, extended chords. Settling on a 3/4ths time, walking in step towards the inquisitive Sheriff. He held out a paw in invitation.

"Seriously?" Mao Mao muttered.

"C'mon dude, it'll be fun," Badgerclops said, stopping his song long enough to speak.

Mao Mao sighed, grasping his deputy's waiting paw with a reluctant grip. The larger badger led them, drawing their grasping hands in front of them as he took Mao Mao's other hand. Holding it up, the two of them swayed a slow dance in the moonlight.

Mao Mao could feel his cheeks reddening - as they always seemed to do when he got this close to his deputy. Badgerclops held his head forward, continuing their song as they swayed in step. Mao Mao's lips curled into a smile of their own as he observed Badgerclops. Releasing their back paws, Badgerclops led Mao Mao forward, letting him perform a slow spin before reconnecting. Badgerclops observed the fluidity of Mao Mao's movement, his cape swaying in majesty as he kept his rhythm. The pair locked eyes as they drew close, grinning at one another.

"We should dance more often," Mao Mao muttered.

Without a word, Badgerclops drew him closer with their back hands, pressing their chests against one another. They shared the warmth of their bodies as Mao Mao nestled his head into Badgerclops's chest. His purring answered the steady humming that vibrated from his deputy. Under the stagelight of the moon, and the audience of shadow, they continued their duet long into the night.


End file.
